


Nightmares

by abnormal_ace



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ducks, Feelings are stupid, Fluff, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Short, Simon Snow - Freeform, SnowBaz, Vampires, World of Mages (Simon Snow), did I say gay?, simon can do magic in dreamland, so freaking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormal_ace/pseuds/abnormal_ace
Summary: Just when Baz finally thinks he's settled in, and has long gotten over his hate of Simon Snow, something happens. That something being his brain- his idiot brain who has to go and mess everything up with stupid nightmares.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 28





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't really got anything to say, except thanks for giving this a shot. Have fun!

Baz sat wide awake in bed, thinking about… just life, in general, really.

_ I should get that suit. Why, out of all people, did they have to choose  _ _ me _ _ to turn? I’m worthless and a weakling! Why would the great Simon Snow choose me? I’m supposed to be his archenemy. Why is Simon’s hair so soft? WHY ME LIFE? WHY?  _

He flopped back down onto his side of the bed and groaned. Baz frowned; he didn’t like cold spots. He hadn’t told Simon, because he would just tease him about how he was “always cold” and “a ball of ice all the time.” Scooting over to Simon, he wrapped his arms around his stomach and buried his face in Simon’s back. He smiled slightly into Simon’s soft red striped flannel shirt. Simon always made him feel better, although he would die before telling him that.

Simon rustled around but didn’t wake. What he did do though, was flip over so he could curl up around Baz. Baz moved forward even more so that he could inhale the smell of Simon. Sour-cherry scones, butter, chai tea, and a bit of cinnamon. The smell Baz had to stand for eight years. Okay, it wasn’t really  _ stand _ , it was more “what Baz practically lived for and the only reason he woke up each morning.”

He remembered this shirt! This is what he got Simon on their first Christmas together. Simon loved it, and refused to take it off, even after Baz dryly pointed out that Simon’s face was flushed and he was sweating a ridiculous amount. Simon denied it, obviously, so Baz unceremoniously tried to stuff him in the freezer while Penny cackled helplessly on the floor and Agatha videotaped for “research...” Baz still wondered about what Agatha was getting Simon to do by blackmailing him with the video.

Baz sighed and closed his eyes, willing his brain to shut up and for sleep to take over him.

~~~

_ Baz was sitting in the park on a checkered picnic blanket, eating a ham sandwich and holding Simon’s hand with his free one. He had grown slightly more comfortable eating around Simon even though he still didn’t like the feeling of his fangs stabbing at his bottom lip when he chewed. His lips always bled after, but it was fine, they healed remarkably quickly. Whenever they went out in public, Simon cast  _ **_these aren’t the droids you’re looking for_ ** _ on his fangs so they wouldn’t draw unnecessary attention. Sometimes his fangs felt sort of numb afterward though... oh well, it was worth it. _

_ “Hey, Baz?”  _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Ducks are evil.” _

_ Baz groaned and looked over at Simon, taking a brief break from devouring his sour cream and onion chips. “This conversation again? Really Snow?” He asked Simon pleadingly, “I thought we were done with it forever.” _

_ “We were,” Simon said, pouting. His lower lip stuck out and Baz resisted the urge to lean over and kiss it. “Until that duck decided to steal half my sandwich!” Simon pointed accusingly at a huge black mallard duck standing at the edge of the lake, who stared right back at him unfazed.  _

_ Baz sighed in exasperation. “You shouldn’t have let it get so close to you in the first place.” _

_ Simon seemed not to hear Baz. “EVIL LITTLE BASTARD,” Simon called over to the duck. The duck quacked accusingly back at him. “What do you mea- DON’T CALL MY MOTHER THAT!” Simon suddenly shouted angrily at the duck.  _

_ Baz’s forehead scrunched up in confusion. “You can talk to ducks?” He said dubiously, as Simon was engaging in a heated staring contest with the duck, who seemed to be winning. _

_ “All animals, really-” Simon started to say as he turned to face Baz. “Baz! You’re bleeding!”  _

_ Baz quickly flicked his tongue out and caught the unmistakable metallic taste of blood. “It’s fine,” he said shrugging, “there’s nothing to worry about.”  _

_ Simon raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. “Why do you think I care about you, Baz?” _

_ “Wha-” Baz stammered. “I- I just- I just thought- I was...” he trailed off, upset and confused. _

_ Simon grinned, a malicious, mocking grin. “Why would I, the chosen one, the perfect magician, choose you? You’re nothing but a demon, monster spawn, a vampire.” Simon practically spat the last word out, like it burned his tongue to say it. Vampire. Vampire. Vampire, vampire, VAMPIRE. _

_ Baz abruptly stood upright and turned to leave. Simon, quick as a flash, joined him. “Now, now Baz. Let’s not be hasty, shall we?” _

_ Baz glared at Simon, old hatred renewed. Baz never thought that he would feel like this towards Simon again. “Leave me alone.” Baz thought Simon was different, that he wasn’t like the rest of them. If the mage had ever caught wind that he was a vampire, he would’ve been gutted and slaughtered. Probably in front of the whole school, since the mage was all about making bold, grand, statements rather than the simplest method. _

_ Simon smirked. “No. No, I don’t think I will.”Baz tensed up, ready for a fight. Simon saw the movement and his eyes widened in mock horror. “Oh no! Is the little vampire going to kill me? Make me burst into flames? What are you going to do about it? There’s nothing you can do, weakling. It’s no wonder your own mom didn’t want you. Nobody would.” He leered at Baz as if daring him to make a move. Baz felt his hands tightening into fists and took a deep, deliberate breath, willing his hands to unclench. “What are you going to fight me with? I am so much better than you will ever be. Ever.” _

**_“Back off!”_ ** _ Baz practically screamed, on the verge of tears. This was bad. Baz never showed emotion if he could help it. Simon raised an eyebrow. Baz was really beginning to hate that look. He was unaffected by the spell so Baz tried again.  _ **_“Back off please!”_ **

_ Simon laughed, leaning closer towards Baz. “You really thought you could spell me?  _ **_Stand your ground_ ** _ , Baz. Let’s see how long you can last.” Simon pulled his sword out and it sparkled in the sun. The light reflected into his eyes, and he wondered if Simon was doing it on purpose just to annoy him. Simon quickly and quietly muttered  _ **_Hell hath no fury_ ** _ while maintaining eye contact with Baz as his blade went up in flames. _

_ Baz tried to run, knowing that if even just a spark touched him, he would go up in a pillar of flame. No use. His feet were glued to the floor. Baz struggled helplessly, feeling more and more panicked by the second as Simon approached him with his flaming column of death. _

_ Passing the sword in front of Baz’s face, Simon watched with a sort of malicious glee as Baz tried to lean back to avoid the ember spitting sword. _

_ “ _ **_Make a wish! Make a wish please!”_ ** _ Baz desperately tried to put out the fire, but Simon’s magic was too strong for him to counter on his own. Baz tried again.  _ **_“Nonsense!”_ ** _ but to no avail. _

_ Simon pointed the tip of the sword at Baz’s chest. “Goodbye,” he said casually, “I’d say I’ll miss you, but that would be a lie.” Baz watched in helpless terror as Simon lightly touched the tip of his sword to the front of his shirt. Baz went up in flames and he finally allowed himself to scream. _

~~~

__ Baz woke up. It wasn't pleasant, having your boyfriend next to you, graceful waking up though. It was the shaking, screaming, and downright terrified type. His back was slicked in sweat and he frantically kicked the blankets off. He curled up in a small ball and sobbed into his knees. He felt the bed creak as Simon rolled over to get up next to him. “Baz? Baz, what’s wrong?” He asked concernedly. “Did something happen?”

Simon got up and began to crawl over to Baz, tail twitching anxiously. “Baz?” Simon reached out to pull Baz into a hug and he flinched away. 

“Get away from me!” 

Simon’s wings flared up in surprise, knocking over the lamp on the nightstand table. Baz was okay with that; he had never liked that lamp. It was ugly. “Baz? What’s wrong,” he said in a dead-serious tone. Baz would often tease Simon, but had never lashed out like that before.

“I said  **back off** !” The spell did nothing to deter him. Idiot Snow. “Leave me alone. Please,” Baz said pathetically, looking up at Simon pleadingly.

Baz felt exposed and vulnerable. As much as he could, he tried to avoid showing his true emotions to people. He had gotten better about opening up to Simon though, which he felt like was a really big step.

“Baz, I’m not attacking you, I want to help. That spell only works on attackers. What’s wrong?” Baz slumped forward and laid on the bed, still crying and mouth opened in a silent scream of pain. Simon crossed over to Baz and gathered him up in a little ball and held him in his lap like a baby. Baz didn’t protest that much, probably because he didn’t have enough energy. He did wiggle slightly and try to get out of Simon’s lap though. He didn’t deserve it. “Shhhh. Shhhh. It’ll be alright. Shhhh.” Simon rubbed small circles into Baz’s back until he calmed down slightly. He ran his fingers through Baz’s hair. “So soft. So fluffy.” Baz groaned, despite himself.

Simon reached out and gently wiped Baz’s tears away. “You’ll be alright. I love you. I love you Baz. Shhhh.” He leaned down and placed kisses on Baz’s cheek, kissing away his tears. “I’ll never let anything hurt you.”  _ What if you’re the one hurting me? _ Baz thought to himself. He shook the thought away; Simon would never intentionally hurt him. “I’ll scare them all away with my ferociousness,” Simon said proudly.

Baz smiled weakly. “And we all know you’re SO scary.” 

Simon smiled happily. “Exactly! Glad to see you’re getting it- finally. Hang tight.” Simon gently eased Baz out of his lap and got out of bed.

Baz whined, already missing the warm and comforting presence of his boyfriend. He flopped ungracefully onto his side, buried his head under Simon’s pillow, and waited for him to return.

After what seemed like hours, Simon finally returned, holding two steaming mugs of tea, and a bag of sour cream and onion chips. “Here,” Simon said, holding a cup out to Baz.

“Um, hold on.” Baz crawled out of the blanket and shifted his pillow up so he could sit up. “Okay, thanks.” Baz reached out and took both cups so Simon could get back into bed.

Simon smiled brightly. “No problem!” That was one of the many, MANY things that Baz loved about Simon: he could always smile, no matter how bad things were. Then again, Simon wasn’t dreaming that Baz was trying to kill him. Or… maybe Simon was, although he couldn’t imagine Simon ever doing that. Simon always managed to surprise him though, so anything was possible.

“Thanks, Simon.” Simon suddenly gasped and dramatically fell over. “What?” Baz said, confused.

“You called me Simon!” Simon said excitedly.

Baz flushed and realized that he did. “No, I didn’t. You’re imagining things again.” He rolled his eyes and lightly bonked Simon on his head, messing up his hair purposely.

“Nope,” Simon said, “I know what I heard. You called me SIMON.” He shook his head vigorously, fluffing out his unruly hair. Baz smiled at Simon’s adorableness while inwardly cursing himself for messing up his perfect 4 and a half month streak. “AND NOW YOU SMILED!?” Simon sat up and grabbed Baz by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. “Who are you and what have you done with my Baz? Baz NEVER smiles.” Baz smiled again, just a small one this time. He was Simon’s Baz? Simon’s hands on his shoulders If he got this reaction

Simon laughed quietly and nestled closer into Baz, wrapping an arm around him. Baz sighed happily and closed his eyes. “Thanks, Simon,”  _ thanks for everything, _ Baz silently added.

“Anything for you.” If Simon had guessed what Baz was thinking, he didn’t say anything. “Goodnight Baz.”

“G’night Snow. I’ll see you in the morning?”

“I’ll be right here with you. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got any prompts you'd like someone to write, feel free to message me! I have a crap ton of motivation and zero ideas. None. Nada. Zip.
> 
> Oh! And if you're looking for a beta... *waves arms up and down frantically*  
> That sounded a bit desperate. As I said, I just don't really have any ideas myself. I'd love to help out others though, so that's that. I know I'm a pretty small writer, haven't posted many works on here. But hey! Why not?


End file.
